Stormy Night
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Storms reminded her of when she was a child and when her parents were still together. She was scared of them then, and she was scared of them now. (For the One Word Story Prompt over at the Village Square. The word was "storm.")


**Author's Notes: I'm technically behind on Love Like You because a lot of things happened this week. I might never catch up, but I'm going to try. I had this story already written, though. I simply wanted to wait a while before posting it. I hope anyone who reads this likes it!**

* * *

Dia jumped the moment the thunder clapped. Lightning flushed the room with a white light. She sat up in bed and watched as the shadows of her room grew smaller and then larger like magic. Her heart was hammering in her chest. There was nothing she could do about it, though. As soon as the storm started, her fear spiked, and she grew scared.

Storms were always something that she was afraid of. Since she was a little kid, cowering under the covers, screaming for her parents to come and save her. The lightning would turn branches into claws and teeth, turning them into monsters and creatures that wanted to rip her apart. When the wind howled, it sounded like screaming and it terrified her even more.

Back then, her parents would save her. Sometimes her mother, other times her father, sometimes she would have both of them in her room, holding her close and comforting her.

Dia was older now and her parents weren't here to save her. In fact, they hadn't been around to save her since their marriage started to fall apart.

Once they started to discuss their divorce, they stopped saving Dia from the storms. They stopped a lot of things, such as talking and spending time with her. Dia had been completely removed from the equation. In fact, it seemed like they didn't have a daughter at all. At least, that was what it seemed to Dia and anyone else who viewed their family.

Her fear of storms followed her well into adulthood.

She pulled the covers over her head and curled in on herself. Her hands covered her ears, but it did nothing to stop the sounds from leaking through her fingers. The rain pounded harshly against her windows. A broken sob escaped her. All she kept thinking about was how much she wanted her parents with her. Dia wanted someone to come into the room and take care of her like they used to.

Was it childish of her? Yes, it was, but Dia knew that she was childish like that. Perhaps a psychologist could explain that it had something to do with her abandonment issues. When Dia thought about it, she thought of herself as one messed up individual.

It scared her.

"Gina…" Dia whispered, almost as if her voice could be carried over the storm.

Her best friend wouldn't have heard her, though. It was loud, and she was so quiet. Dia could get up and walk to her room. It was down the hallway, but she was scared. She feared that something would grab her the moment she put her feet on the carpet of her room.

"Gina!" Dia shouted. "Gina, Gina, Gina!"

Another clap of thunder and Dia jumped and curled further into herself. The storm was louder now, and it filled her with more fear. She wanted her mother, her father, Martha, and Gina to be with her right now. Her mind played games with her, saying cruel things that she knew she shouldn't believe. It was hard, though, when Dia was this vulnerable. The words dug into her, cutting her open until she leaked out on her satin sheets.

"Gina… Gina…"

"Miss Dia? Miss Dia, are you all right?"

Dia sucked in a breath and she felt the weight lift off her chest. She sat up and peered into the darkness. Gina was there at the door, her hair tied in one giant braid over her shoulder. She lost count of the number of times that Gina had arrived to save her from her own thoughts. After being friends for so long, Gina had become an expert in things like this.

She shook her head. Her hand reached out, stretched towards her childhood friend. Lightning filled the room with white again and she pulled her hand back. Even with Gina so close, Dia was still scared.

Without needing to be told, Gina slipped into the room. The door closed with a quiet click, but it still made Dia jump. She watched as Gina quickly moved across the room and to her side. Her hand slipped under the green covers, finding Dia's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm here, Dia. I'm here."

Dia licked her suddenly dry lips. Gina was always there for her, wasn't she? Whenever she needed her, she was always there to lift Dia up if she needed it. When things started to go south with her family, she was grateful for Gina and Martha even more so. They had been with the family since she and Gina were babies, and no one would have expected her and Dia to become so close.

There were times when Dia could be cruel towards Gina, but Gina never showed a hint of hate. She took Dia's words and waited patiently for an apology. Dia always apologized because she never meant what she said. She loved Gina and she would never intentionally want her friend to hate her for something she said when she was emotional.

"Can you… can you sleep with me tonight…?" Dia asked quietly. She felt childish asking such a question, but she knew she had nothing to worry about with Gina around.

Gina always catered to whatever Dia wanted.

As expected, Gina smiled. She released Dia's hand and walked around to the other side of the bed. The covers were pulled back, she climbed into the empty space and plopped her head on the soft pillow. Gina patted Dia's pillow, urging her to lay down.

"Thank you," Dia muttered as she obeyed Gina's command. "I'm sorry to make you do this…"

"Don't apologize," Gina urged. She searched for Dia's hand and gave it another squeeze. "I'm here for you. I won't let your hand go until the sun comes up. Okay?"

Gina. Wonderful, perfect, beautiful Gina. Dia's best friend since they were babies. If she didn't have Gina by her side, Dia was sure that her life would be a lot different. Her life would be empty if she didn't have a friend like Gina by her side.

She knew her smile was crooked as she lifted their joined hands up to her lips. Dia kissed along Gina's knuckles, pressing her smile against her pale skin. "Thank you, Gina…"

"You're welcome, Dia."

The storm didn't seem so bad now.


End file.
